


余跃

by chitutu



Category: Chen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitutu/pseuds/chitutu
Summary: 原始计划已经忘记，先放着
Relationships: All晨





	1. Chapter 1

在G大学任教的余峥是个公认的怪人，这个名号只要看到他样子的人就能马上了然。要说象牙塔里也有不少衣着随意，不修边幅的书呆子，可是像余峥这般磕碜到怪异的卖相这年头也是很少了。

看看，过长的刘海永远弥盖在额头前，常年稳定地保持着长度，头发多又厚还乱，远看着就一团。这么厚的刘海下眉眼已看不真切，偏他余老师还常年带着一副大号黑框眼镜，黑边框厚又粗，镜片还老模模糊糊也不知道他平常怎么看清东西的，而旁人隔着这云里雾里的镜片对那脸儿更是辨识不清了。

脸看不清楚也罢，余老师厉害了，身形也让你琢磨不透! 这“得益”于他一年四季都穿着过大的运动两用衫和劳动布裤子。也不知道他哪里大减价囤的各种深色系同款，春秋冬道理上讲还过得去，夏天就未免太奇葩了点，高温下照常穿着这行头一路疾行的余老师绝对是校园一景。有人边是好奇边是关心:“余老师，您不热啊?”得到的是“怕冷”言简意赅的回答。

你说他不修边幅吧，衣服细看倒是整洁，尤其运动衫拉链永远妥帖拉到最高处，难得透出里面的白衬衫连领口扣都系得紧紧的。按说作为留校老师，余峥在这校园里也待了有十多年了，住的是宿舍，吃的是食堂，不是在教室就是在办公室，要说特别点就是还挺注意体育锻炼的，定时会去校园健身房做些基础。这里插个健身房的消息，余老师即使运动前后也是一套宽大运动衫，从未见过他游泳，连更衣室内从未见他换过衣服，这就让人不得不佩服，又成了他们计算机系那帮小兔崽子们私立的教师档案里的一笔传说。这么多年，余峥都从校工称呼的“小余”变成学生嘴里的“老余”了，可真要在这学校做做调查，群众们对这位的印象就是厚乱的头发，黑边眼镜，和永远肥大的衣服，这人实质外貌咋样还真一下子描述不出来。尤其到冬天余老师惯常包着黑色运动衫，里面塞的鼓鼓囊囊，脸上还围个大围巾。知道的是个人，不知道的还以为是一团影。冬天暗的早，直不愣登撇到这位脚步匆匆掠过，保不齐以为校园幽灵传说开演了。

余峥个头倒不矮，据计算机系黑客中二小队从校医数据库里扒出的可靠资料来看，余老师的身高竟有1米8，这个数据当时对于中二客们的震撼力甚至超过了对于数据库里余老师体检数据大片空白的好奇心。

其实余老师站在讲台上身姿还可以，既没收颈也没耷肩，板书的时候看后背也挺得够直。但是怎么说呢，老余这气质就是虚虚掩掩的不周正，带有几分畏畏缩缩。刘海和眼镜已经挡住了不少，他讲话还经常低眉顺眼的，都不知道他看向哪里，太弱了看着不高大。中二小队里诨名“二蛋”的那位做了这番自以为英明的解释，旁人深以为然，到了计算机系有名的“霸王花”赵晓静这里直接来了个回旋踢“狗屁，你懂毛？!老余是性子软，像你个傻蛋?”没想到气质弱质在外系眼里存在感只有一团影的余老师在计算机系中风评和人气竟然还可以，主要缘故还是余峥对待学生的耐心绝对是全校第一，待人接物处理学生诸事态度温和，尤其“说话轻柔声音特别磁性”赵晓静着重提出这点“搭配起来就是该死的温柔啊!”所以这样的余老师在学生中尤其计算机系大一一共30位女生心中形象还是很好的，甚至好到女生们都不嫌弃他很大可能是个秃头，都合计要送他一顶时髦的假发换下常年的那一团，只是后来讨论到“大约会太伤余老师痛处”而作罢。

————————————————

其实所有角色里最嫌弃余峥了，但是讨论的梗想落在文字上竟然他最适合——李晨本晨就算了，总觉得这个那个什么梗直接放他身上很对不起(然而实际并不( ￣▽￣)σ) 缺攻没想好是谁


	2. Chapter 2

说到痛处，计算机系独门档案关于余峥的痛点记录有三条。

一就是这假发传说了。

二来就是绝想不到余老师档案里是已婚，而且看记录时间估计刚毕业就结婚了。就说这么怪的人竟然一早离开单身狗行列可够让人惊异的，但更奇怪的是这么多年愣是谁都没见过余老师媳妇，学校里的领导们关心问起他都只说在老家。可群众眼睛血亮，看着余峥只有每年寒假回家乡，这婚姻情况实在不让人不打个问号。

有好事的学生借着毕业宴席的酒劲磨他:“老余，我都毕业了，好歹给我看下照片见识下师母长啥样啊，这都成悬疑传说你就让我看看吧”。余峥只能连声摆手，“没带，真没带”。到最后学生起哄要去翻他手机，他急了终是没辙放不出个声响，倒闷声憋出眼泪水滴滴哒。那一场酒宴终在部分正义之士主持下散去，谁也没真翻看到余老师的手机，更别说得见传说中的余师母真相。而从此以后，这没看到的照片直接被广大群众归类为遗像也是相当的合情合理了。传说中的余师母也就成了众所周知不能提的痛点。

再有不能不提的三，就是眼前这位虞啸卿教授。虞教授正处在男人四十一枝花的鲜花期，真真一表人才，海外归来后他进入G大任教，从讲师到计算机系主任一路攀升，近日更是登上信息科学院院长宝座，手上项目众多，前途远大。虞教授为人虽不苟言笑，但事业如此一帆风顺，每日神采奕奕不免让旁人视其犹有春风摇曳之姿。而今天的虞教授也是西装笔挺，风度翩翩，完美无缺；即使那些酸葡萄的平日里也顶多诟病教授少了点文人气质，更像个精明强干的老板。

说起来虞教授和余老师还有师徒之谊，虞啸卿初当讲师之年正是余峥校园新鲜人之时，一个是班主任，一个是优秀学生；后又是一个系的上下级和同僚，虞教授对余老师显然青睐有佳，听说留校任教就有虞教授的大力。让吃瓜群众不解的反而余峥似乎不怎么热络，这几年两人碰面余峥更是有点"老鼠见到猫"似的。

就比方现在看到俩人打照面吧，虞教授难得微笑着不知道在说什么，余老师那模糊的脸还微微低着也不知道是听了还是没听。隔远处暗中观察的吃瓜群众都感到现场微微透着一丝尴尬的冷。据好事八卦者分析余老师早年还未如此生疏，倒是虞教授高升后攀关系的人多了，甚至循到余老师这儿才渐变如此。没想到老实的余老师还有几分不攀附利用上级的骨气?! 大家的脑补无形抬高了余峥在G大的风评，也自觉地不在他前多提虞啸卿，省的被当成要走后门拉关系的就不好了——知识分子么，要脸。

——————————  
大鱼吃小鱼?emmmmmmm 并没有


	3. Chapter 3

这三个痛处，当事人余峥其实并不清楚，也不在意。他就像个螺蛳蜷在自己的壳里过着自己的日子，对外事几乎不闻不问。他守着自己的小秘密，一个真正的痛处。而此时此刻，在他这小小的员工宿舍里，沐浴完的余峥不得不面对自己的秘密。

他是一个Hermaphroditus。要是那些希腊神学爱好者或者医学家们看到他，必然惊叹世上还有如此一个真正完整的海尔玛蒂芙萝，男性的面容，兼有男性和女性的完整性征。

然而余峥绝对没有这份雅兴在自己身上验证神话，从小到大他的认知只有一个名词"次品"，更多的还有伴随着残缺身体的恐惧感。随着这具身体的成长，他心中恐惧的黑洞愈来愈大。余峥很小就知道两性激素在同一躯体的激烈碰撞可不是一桩美事，少时自己查询到的激素分泌不平衡引起的病理和畸形简直无法摆脱的梦魇。所幸在他的成长过程这身体还算没有碰到什么大麻烦。

他战战兢兢地活过青春期，长大成人，身高智商都正常。尤其在跨入大学校园后，余峥一度觉得自己是个幸运儿，除了下体那令人羞耻难堪的肉缝，他和其他男生并没有什么不同。在校园初期那会儿余峥甚至能以难得的阳光心态打算迎接愿望中的"光明"的未来——好好学习，等毕业工作了赚够钱，用手术解决下面这倒霉的错误，然后过正常人的生活，成立家庭，兴许还能有后代。

可贼杀的老天在你出生之前就选中你，又怎么会放过你？

过了几年安生日子的余峥发现自己竟然再度发育了。原本平坦的胸部不知不觉微微鼓起，而当他完全意识到这茬的时候，胸前隐隐已经有了轮廓。更可怕的是那无用多余的肉缝开始作妖，老天借着这玩意儿一个个天雷砸向他。第一次看见内裤上的些许分泌物，余峥就跟被电击似的。他哆哆嗦嗦地去网上搜索男女性征差别，想着别是其他什么的，可下体不怎么爽利的部位提醒他这些玩意儿到底来自哪里，是什么东西。他完全不知道该怎么办...再隔了段时间，伴随着腹痛见了点滴红，很少却足以把余峥打入地狱，痛苦和恐惧席卷了他，自己会变成怎样的怪物，外貌体征会有什么变化，会不会以后旁人一眼就会认出自己是个人妖或者是畸形，这日子没法活了。

可是余峥想活，即使活得不如意活得痛苦，他还是想活。撇去对于这世界他还没有碰触到的一切未知，死后的未知恐惧也让他心神不宁。这样的身体死后被人发现会遭到怎样的对待，泡在药水里，畸形标本?以前他就被这么诅咒过，那个人说他就像只老鼠，活该送进实验室被人解剖。那时候他很小，却已经明白那个有血缘关系的人嘴里倒出的是多么可怕的事儿。母亲护着自己，但是却不能避免他不被伤害，而最后反倒是那个人先受不了离开了家……

想活的余峥最终回到自己的家乡找了从小看他长大的医生做检查，一切还算正常，就是女性体征发育显现了。医生提醒他每年要回来做必要的检查防止病变产生。学生宿舍是没法呆了，所幸临近大四，可以外面租房，可是对于靠奖学金和助学金过日子的他来说，这是一笔大开销。而那时候还是讲师的虞啸卿帮了很大的忙。

"虞～啸～卿"，浴室里的余峥轻轻低喃着这个名字，依恋不已。每次说到这个名字，想到这个人，就觉得是种依靠，而这么多年虞啸卿确实也算帮助了他不少。如果没有发生那些事就好了，可是毕竟发生了，让余峥不敢亲近虞教授，却又无法完全离开。

——————————  
丧尽天良贼老天是我.....tag都不敢打


End file.
